Enterprise cloud computing may deploy in a few large datacenters. This approach may offer economies of scale in centralizing operations, building supply lines, and focusing resources to harden physical plants against failures, disasters, attacks, or other vulnerabilities. However, centralizing operations has performance costs, particularly for the many users remotely located from the few datacenters, which can introduce undesirable network latency.
One proposed solution to the performance and latency problems is the use of smaller, more geographically dispersed datacenters. However, it may be cost prohibitive to invest the same resources to protect more datacenters the same way large datacenters are protected. Thus, there is a need for providing more reliable data management when data is being stored in datacenters that individually have lower reliability than traditional, larger datacenters.